hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
EgretOx Castle
EgretOx Castle is the thirty-first episode of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis After trying to solve the problem that the humans near EgretOx Castle have, Apetrully gets imprisoned by Ox King and Egret Queen and First Squad have to rescue him. Plot Woo the Wise unveils his latest invention to First Squad: scientific Food Bricks. However, First Squad deems them to inedible and revolting. They instead beseech Mystique Sonia to grow them buns, which she does in order to show off that only she can make food. Mighty Ray is quick to attempt to gobble them down, but is distracted by cake. Not questioning its origins, he attempts to eat it, but it is revealed to be Jumpy's friends, the butterflies, playing tricks. Jumpy scolds them when they trick Mighty Ray again. Meanwhile, Commander ApeTrully approaches a human village in his helicopter, where he lands and makes contact. He learns that the humans are being harassed by the egrets and oxen, who pelt balls of lead at them. ApeTrully proposes that the humans simply not go so close to the egrets and oxen as to be vulnerable, but is told that it is not so easy. ApeTrully soon learns for himself; he and the humans are entranced and sent scrambling toward the egrets and oxen by the smell of delicious fried rice. But rather than get any rice, ApeTrully and the humans are targeted with lead cannonballs. Determined to solve the problem, ApeTrully approaches EgretOx Castle with gold in tow. He marvels at the efficiency with which the egrets and oxen grow food. However, when he meets Ox King and Egret Queen, he learns that they are not interested and is imprisoned as a scarecrow. As he laments his misfortune, he sees the terrible sight of locusts on the horizon and summons First Squad in terror. First Squad deploys and comes to meet the egrets and oxen in battle. They are taken by surprise by their foes' strength, however, and soon all but Lin Chung are trapped, being sat upon by oxen. The egrets and oxen quickly change their focus, however, when locusts again mount an attack. Struck by worry for the safety of the locusts, Jumpy manages to pry himself free of the ox trapping him and stands in front of the locusts to guard them. He is then struck by a leaden cannonball from Ox King. The locusts, impressed by Jumpy's sacrifice, come to his side, where he commands them that they must help grow food rather than steal it. The locusts make peace with the egrets and oxen, and soon all are willing to be at peace with one another. As the locusts begin to aid in farming, Ox King and Egret Queen agree to join Big Green as chefs. First Squad is excited to have a replacement for Woo's food bricks, which they slingshot into space between and ox's horns. The bricks are last seen being tried by a Cocky Alien, who also hates them. Appearances *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *Mr. No Hands *Commander ApeTrully *Egret Queen and Ox King (Antagonists until the end) **Assorted oxen **Assorted egrets *Assorted locusts (Semi-antagonits until the end) *Assorted humans *Assorted butterflies *A Cocky Alien *Woo the Wise *Assorted turtles Trivia *First appearance of Egret Queen and Ox King Goofs *Lin Chung's eyes close incorrectly. Rice1.jpg Notes * This is the second time Jumpy shows his connections with insects. Quotes Gallery EgretOx28.png EgretOx27.png EgretOx26.png EgretOx25.png EgretOx24.png EgretOx23.png EgretOx22.png EgretOx21.png EgretOx20.png EgretOx19.png EgretOx18.png EgretOx17.png EgretOx16.png EgretOx15.png EgretOx14.png EgretOx13.png EgretOx12.png EgretOx11.png EgretOx10.png EgretOx9.png EgretOx8.png EgretOx7.png EgretOx6.png EgretOx5.png EgretOx4.png EgretOx3.png EgretOx2.png EgretOx1.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes